


Positively Terrifying

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, I didnt mention a specific age but virge like like somewhere between 16 and18, Mentions of Trans Logan, Mentions of a gay guy dating a girl, Siblings Remy & Virgil, older brother Remy, remy is two years older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Virgil comes out to Remy and he's terrified.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Positively Terrifying

Virgil was... extremely nervous. He figured that was normal for something like this but that doesn't mean the whole thing scared him any less.

He knew that Remy had never said anything homophobic before and he was nice to Roman; one of his friends who was very openly gay. However, Virgil wasn't sure how much of that was just show. Sure, he was certain he knew his older brother well and he didn't think he would be homophobic but he also knew that you never know someone as good as you think.

The best example would be Logan's older brothers, who absolutely ridiculed him when he came out as trans. Logan was also sure they would be accepting and... then they weren't. So yeah, Virgil was really nervous.

The whole thing was Roman's fault, honestly.

Roman was one of the first people Virgil talked to about when he realized that he was maybe, possibly gay. He had been in mega denial for quite a while, even going so far as having a two year relationship with a girl he felt nothing for, just to not have to be gay. It went as well as expected and the two recently broke up because Virgil was aware he was being a dick. He didn't want to keep toying with her like that just because he was terribly closeted.

After he finally ended the whole debacle he talked to Roman who, in all his tactlessness, said it like it was.

_"Dude, you're gay. Stop trying to act straight, it doesn't look good on you and it will make you and everyone involved in it miserable."_

Virgil hated that he was right.

It took quite a while for Virgil to actually accept that, yeah, okay, maybe, no yeah totally, he was gay. The way there was not the most fun and a lot of nights he ran into a wall with going back into denial, but he did eventually accept it. His friend group was, as expected, very accepting and supportive of him. Most of them were anything but cis and/or het anyway, so he really should have expected that, but still, it was nice to know that he was being accepted for who he was.

Now came the scary part however: His family.

He knew from his friends that coming out to family was generally the scariest part, because if your friends are dicks you can get new ones, but you can't really do that for your family. Especially not if their opinion mattered to you a lot.

And man, Remy's opinion mattered the most to him.

His older brother had always been there for him, through pretty much everything, no matter what. So the fear of him suddenly rejecting him, making fun of him, or something else? That was terrifying and was what kept Virgil from coming out several times already. He definitely wanted to come out to Remy first though and then to his parents. He felt that would go a lot smoother.

Gathering all the courage he had, he knocked on Remy's door, and entering when the other told him he could, greeted by Remy grinning at him.

"Sup pumpkin, what's on your mind?"

Virgil fidgeted nervously as he moved to sit in the beanbag chair in the corner of the room, hands shoved in his pockets.

"There's something I gotta tell you." "Oh yeah? What's the intel, I totes wanna know who you got dirt on, spill the beans."

Virgily let out a tense huff.

"I don't have any intel on anyone. It's not some gossip or whatever." "Alright, you got somethin' on your heart. I'm listening, what's wrong?" "I... I'm gay."

Virgil visibly flinched after he said the words, curling in on himself because oh dear, this was harder to say than he anticipated. At least he said it now, the cat was out of the bag.

Remy stayed quiet for a few seconds and Virgil felt like he was going to die. He figured it was better than some disgusted comments or slurs though. Not that he thought Remy would actually do that, but, then again, who knew.

After those few second sof torturous silence, Remy smiled and got up from where he sat at his desk to walk over to Virgil, kneeling in front of the bean bag before pulling Virgil into a hug.

Virgil was perplexed for just a second before hugging Remy back tightly, sort of clinging to his brother as he began to tear up a little, letting out all the bottled of anxiety and fear.


End file.
